Blasphemy, or Giving In To Temptation
by x.WaitingForTheVan.x
Summary: It wasn't an active wanting of anything. Just some part of Him breaking at the unexpected touch and...Giving In.  WARNING: GodxSatan. There needed to be one.


**BIG FAT DISCLAIMER:**

**(Just to make this 100% clear, I am not a Satanist or anything and I did not write this for the express purpose of offending YOU. I want to make it very clear that, if you are a person of the Christian faith, this story is going to offend your socks off. You have been warned.) **

* * *

><p>A very wise man once said to me that writing was something you should do in the dark, by yourself, and you should wash your hands afterward.<p>

That has never applied to anything I've written as much as it applies to this. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>He hadn't wanted this, not really. There were no wet dreams, nothing. Not for eons. No lust left in Him for the entity that had systematically corrupted His children since Eve, and made them a mere shadow of what they could be. No lust at all.<p>

Longing, though, plagued Him. He, the one entity in all of existence who couldn't lie to themselves, buried this one undeniable fact deep in own inconceivable mind, and tried to forget about it. Ignored the bit of buried, burning longing just to have a civil conversation with the other being who knew the same burden of responsibility He did. (Or perhaps it was just deprivation. It had been 200,000,000 years and climbing since He cast the only other being He had ever let touch Him that way out of His domain, you do the math.) But the list of reasons why even speaking with the other entity alone was impossible and _**dangerous**_ was nearly infinite, so the longing was ignored for years, decades at a time. It was buried, He had more important things to deal with.

So it wasn't lust, not an all. Not an_ active_ wanting of anything. Just some part of Him breaking (as _He_ shouldn't) and the unexpected touch and….giving in. All that pent up longing breaking through it's gates in a flood of heat. Human lust…_(a squeaky, surprised mewl coming out of the larynx of the first human form he could conjure, panes of glass , appearing in front of his eyes only to be quickly pulled away….)_

Making love without bodie_s_, as He understood it from His angels, with nothing at all between you and the other being, was still far too intimate for…anything He would ever want to do with the other being. This was a release, yes, in more ways than one, but the small part of his expansive mind that was still functioning rationally wanted at least a thin barrier of flesh between…He couldn't think about this anymore. If He was going to do it, he needed to now. So human it was.

He'd taken the form of a male, hoping to exert his rightful dominance over the being he'd defeated and banished in fair combat. He could've been a male anything, really, but the human came easiest. _'Made in His image'…_

It shocked Him when the form His human eyes beheld was that of another man, though perhaps part of Him expected it. All perversion came from the being He was about to bed with…

The battle over dominance raged a century or two. Existence was free for the first time since its inception to do as it pleased, it's two polarizing figureheads occupied by other things. It threatened to go on unending, in the way of all other battles they fought against each other, if the older deity hadn't suddenly ceased to struggle. He didn't want dominance, He realized, He wasn't doing this to feel powerful. So He allowed Himself to be laid onto His back, belly up, and shaking with self-disgust so great it threatened to rip the fragile human apart.

And He laid Himself at the mercy of the human body, and the thing above him.

_(It felt better, almost, doing this is opposition to the biology He'd created. Made it all feel exactly as right as He knew it was….)_

And such sweetness He felt that now it, too, threatened to be the end of this simple human body, writhing and mewling with the chemicals rushes of chemicals flying between its nerves. His angels felt this. Demons felt it, His prophets had certainly felt it. The fish of the sea and the birds of the air and every living creature that walked along the ground and almost every one of His dear, beloved children felt this, at least once in their lives and yet He, now, partook of this ecstasy for the first time in eons at the mercy of old, familiar hands. The only being He'd ever let touch Him this way-

Then He felt the burning. He could feel it all burning. Billions and Billions of years of hard work going up in one moment of violation so powerful and so total that it could've only been of His own free will. They were crying out for him, in all His names, His children…

He was near to tears, such an arbitrary reaction, as He and the being above Him built higher and higher towards climax, the sweetness in direct proportion to the number of tiny voices screaming in his ears, like ants against the tide, and the rips growing in the reality he'd worked so long to create.

He was _an idiot_. He should've known the consequences for crossing this line, a line he'd created, for goodness sake, along with everything else in existance _(and this one I'll call by Lucifer_...). Once the other being had rebelled this became the greatest form of sacreilge imaginable, and He'd allowed it. He knew why he'd done it, but He should've been above this. Above wanting or longing. Above giving in.

The pleasure building behind His eyes was growing impossible to fight against. He was trapped, now, in this weak human body that felt at that moment, no more than a tangled mass of buzzing nerve endings, screaming for release. Skies burnt and cities fell into the sea, and how they cried for Him...

With a ragged cry tearing from the throat of a human puppet,

Yaweh

Allah

Vishnu

_(JesusBuddhaZoroasterZeus)_

came, and the whole of existance demurley dissovled into ash.

This is God, coming down from an orgasm. Panting, eyes half-closed, unable to ignore what He's done.

And this is Satan, sitting up with a tiny, knowing smirk on his face. God can only stare, empty and blameless, because the fault is entirley His own.

* * *

><p>Your flames will be used to stoke the fires as I<strong> burn in Hell... <strong>


End file.
